The Original Firstborn
by Allijca-TVD-McConnell
Summary: A story where Hope is yet to exist and over a few hundred years ago Klaus Mikaelson found a way to pro create with one certain witches bloodline creating something beautifully amazing. Lily-Grace Mikaelson.


**(A/N: THANKS FOR CLICKING! Okay guys so this isn't my first story but it is was of my most important. I've wanted to write in a Mikaelson child ever since they entered season 2, which is like years ago! I've been working on this story for some time so I really hope you like it. I would really love reviews on this and if anybody has any ideas for me. I'd love any help on it. Anyway enjoy!)**

 **Olhio-NE-USA 900's.**

 _"I promise to love you forvever Mr Mikaelson."_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson looked down at his beautiful wife in his arms. Her autumn coloured hair was blowing fondly in the wind around them. Her eletric blue eys piercing into his dark ones. The dimples of her large smile as she hummed the tune of the melody around them. His lips enloped hers when they were suddenly interrupted._

 _The soft giggle of their children made them stop abruptly._

 _They both looked down at the fallen orange leafs at their infant twins._

 _The both of them. A girl and a boy. Their son had baby dark eyes and blonde curls which he inherited from his father but was a carbon copy of his mother, facial wise, whereas their daughter was different. She had long black locs and baby blue eyes, her lips were small and thin and her nose differed from both her parents being a small lump above her lip with, of course, two nostrils but nothing more. Neither of them understanding which side of the family she favoured most._

 _No matter what they loved them both unconditionly._

 _Niklaus kneeled to retrieve the two 4 year olds._

 **-0-**

 _Walking along the path, hand in hand with his wife, his children in his arms, he came across something beyond ordinary._

 _As they walked through the cemetery he noticed 3 newly dug grave plots._

 _But they had head stones._

 _They read; Niklaus Mikealson, Annalyssia Mikaelson and twin plots Taio and Lily-Grace Mikaelson._

 _Niklaus and Annalyssia shared worried glances before looking down at their twins._

 **-0-**

 _"I will not lose my family." The original growled at his wifes witch. "I have run to long with them! You will save them!"_

 _"I can help but...but I- I can only save one."_

 _"What do you mean only save one." Annalyssia spoke up as she stood from her seat._

 _"One of the twins will be sacrificed and the other will be put into a 1000 year sleep until you can meet again."_

 _"I will not chose between my children!"_

 _"One of them is an extremly powerful witch and the other is just a child with a werewolf gene. Your choice."_

 _"I will not chose between my children!" She growled again._

 _11 year old Lillie-Grace and Taio were listening at the door, fully understanding their parents words._

 _A loud crash was heard through the house and he turned to come face-to-face with the last person he wanted to see._

 _"Antonio!" Annalyssia gasped._

 **-0-**

 _Niklaus watched in horror, a dagger in his heart, as one of his children slowly died and the other desicated, both in coffins, both in tears and both feeling betrayed._

 _His wife was nowhere to be found but he had a hunch that it was because of Antonio._

 _In a weak moment of his existence he started to think of the reasons as to why he deserved life._

 **Oklahoma-USA 5 years ago.**

 _"And sleeping beauty awakens."_

 _Hearing the voice srtuck fear through the 11 year old._

 _Immeditly the childs eyes flew open and they looked up into Antonios._

 _Without any hesitation as her werewolf gene spirted anger she pressed her hand to his head and he was struck dead._

 _She had murdered him._

 **-0-**

 _Now her life could begin. She was a powerful witch she made a ring which meant she didn't have to change. Ever. The only thing she had to do now was find her father. The man who had abandoned her life over 700 years ago. The man who let her brother and mother die. The man who killed his own son... And wife. The man she would be determined to bring to an end._

 **(A/N: Soooooo! That was the prolouge which I hope you guys really liked because I'd been working on it for 2 weeks, heh. FYI I'll change Klaus' personallity a little in this story but don't worry. Also Olhio 900's is just after Klaus daggered Finn and Kol but Rebekah and Elijah are in England at this point and he has gone of on his own as the guilt of being around his family was too much. Just thought I'd clear that up. So please leave a comment/review about anything. Especially if anybody has any negative thoughts. I'd love to hear from you!)**


End file.
